No hope
by Candyberry
Summary: Purin is not herself after something terrible that happened. Her friends fail to help her put her past behind. But then...someone she thought she'd never see again comes back. [PurinxTart]
1. Changed

No Hope

* * *

**NYA! Hello, I have nothing to say so I will just get this fic started! **

(I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)

_**Things may seem hopeless at first**_

_**But don't give up**_

_**There's always a way out**_

_**You just need to find it**_

_** -Candyberry**_

* * *

Chapter 1 >>>>>Changed 

"Hey………….Purin."

The monkey girl did not answer.

"Purin…………"

No answer.

"Purin!" the red haired girl raised her voice level.

"Huh? Wha---" Purin jerked up at her older friend's voice. "Oh, hi Ichigo, umm………. What?"

"Purin……………..you're spilling the coffee all over the floor," Ichigo said slowly.

The blond haired girl was currently pouring coffee for some customers, but she was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize the cup was already full.

"Wha……………………….oh no!" Quickly grabbing a cloth nearby, the young teen got down on her knees and started to wipe furiously. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, Ryou will never forgive me when he sees it! I'm so sorry!"

The cat girl stared for a moment before getting back to doing her own duties.

The whole mew crew had went gloomy and quiet after what had happened with Purin.Ever since that terrible day…………………things at mew mew café just weren't the same. They all felt the poor monkey girls' pain.

"Poor Purin," Retasu whispered to Ichigo when nobody was paying any attention. "She still can't get over what happened."

Her friend nodded sadly and glanced at the young monkey girl behind her.

"After that terrible day…………….." she stopped. Nobody had dared mention it.

Retasu nodded, telling her that she understood.

"I would be sad too," the green haired girl said.

"Who wouldn't?" Ichigo asked. "I'm getting worried about her, she's so out of it, she seems to be changing quite fast……………..I miss the old Purin."

"So do I."

The two thought in silence.

"What are you guys up too?"

The sudden voice cause the two girls to jump.

"Minto, don't jump in on us like that!" Ichigo scolded.

"Sorry," the bird girl muttered. "Now answer my question, you two were standing here whispering, so what are you two talking about? Your crushes?" she grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Retasu blushed slightly at the question, she never seem to look very comfortable whenever people mention about crushes. Ichigo just shook her head.

"It's Purin."

………………

………………

………………

"Oh," Minto said quietly after a while and walked away without another word. Whenever '**IT**' was mentioned, the mew's moods always seemed to drop.

They knew it must be very painful to Purin, they even tried to help. But whenever they decided to put '**IT**' into the conversation, the monkey girl would just make up a 'fake' happy excuse to get away. That was when they knew better then to talk about it.

The thing was, she was trying to avoid it. She never wanted to hear about it ever again. But try as she might, the poor once hyper monkey girl couldn't put the past behind.

The terrible event had changed her.

Everyday she would just complete her share of chores simply, without all the performing or tricks. Every once in a while she would be found staring up into space. Eyes full of emotion and sadness.

Her friends did their best to avoid trouble. They would quickly snap her out of her thoughts and then walk away. They knew talking about it would just make it even worst.

It's just plain sad……………..and scary sometimes. Seeing Purin like this.

She was no longer her hyper self anymore…………

* * *

**Purin is OOC cause that is the point of the story. But be warned that things will get sorta sad and depressing in the later chapters. This is my first time writing PurinxTart. I might add other couples and slight romance, I'm not sure. But Purin and Tart are still gonna be the main couple even if I do. Later...**


	2. News

No Hope

* * *

**Here is chapter two! And thank you so much to all who reviewed! Yup, this chapter is longer! **

(I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)

* * *

Chapter 2>>>>>>News 

"Ok, closing time, mew mew crew," Ryou announced.

"Finally!" Ichigo said, exhausted from working so hard. The red haired girl flopped down on a nearby chair.

"Gee Ichigo, you complain way too much!" Minto said.

Ichigo look at her sarcastic friend in disbelief.

"Well at least _I _work unlike someone I know," she said.

"Was that comment towards me?"

"You bet it is, all you do is sit around drinking your precious tea! You lazy bum!"

"Who are you calling a lazy bum?"

"You!"

"WHY YOU LITTE------" Minto was just about to scream when Zakuro cut in.

"Minto and Ichigo, please stop fighting," the wolf mew sighed. "Anyway, work time's over so we all should get going!"

"Sorry, Zakuro," Minto said blushing, ashamed at herself for acting so stupid in front of her idol.

"Whatever," the model replied.

Ichigo felt rather pleased. _At least that shut her up,_ she thought.

"I have to get going now, bye bye friends," Purin said as she grabbed her bag.

"Ok…………………see you tomorrow Purin," Retasu said.

The monkey girl nodded and disappeared outside.

"Poor Purin," Minto said. "I wish there was some way we could help her."

"We tried," Retasu said quietly. "I mean, we all tried to talk things over with her."

"Yeah………………but she doesn't feel comfortable talking about it," Ichigo said.

"I kind of miss not having her performing around the café," Keichiro added.

"We all miss the old Purin," Ryou said. "I think she is trying to forget it, but it's kinda hard to put our pasts behind." He stopped. "Especially when they are events that affects our lives."

Retasu nodded in an agreeable way.

"Hey Zakuro, you are someone good to talk to for advice, why don't you go and try to help her?" Minto suggested.

"That isn't a good idea," Zakuro replied. "I did try to talk it with her, but she seems to get so tense. I don't think I'm the right one to help her."

"I know one person that might solve this problem," Ichigo said.

"Huh?" Everyone stared at her confused.

"You know, her old friend? The one she used to hang onto real tight!"

"Hold it right there Ichigo," Minto said making a stop motion with one hand. "You can't be serious!"

"It was only a thought," Ichigo mumbled.

"It's getting late girls, why don't you all get going now?" Keichiro asked.

"Yeah, oh, and I found your jacket in the kitchen Retasu," Ryou said, pulling a blue jacket out and handing it to the green mew. "I take you must want it back."

"Thanks Ryou," Retasu blushed.

The mew mews all took their belongings and headed out the door.

**Meanwhile on the alien's ship…………….**

"KISH! Whatever have you done to my shirt?" A rather angry voice shouted from a certain purple haired alien's room.

"WHAT?"

"Kish, get over here!"

Kish walked from the kitchen to Pai's room. As soon as he stepped through the door, a half dark purple and half brown shirt was held in front of his face.

"Ohhh………………..sorry Pai," the green haired alien said.

"Kish, my shirt is colored half brown _again_!" Pai said.

"Err…………so…………….what's your point?"

"What's my point? _What's my point?_ This happened last month too! And the last, last, month! And the last, last, last month! You buy new outfits; you should have rinsed them in water to see if the color comes off first! You dyed another shirt of mine again!"** (AN** This really happens with new clothes you know)

The younger alien just blinked a few times before replying.

"I'll try to remember next time," he said quickly and teleported out before Pai could say any more.

"That's the same thing he's said over the last few months," The purple haired alien sighed in frustration.

Kish found Tart near the door of his room deep in thought. He smirked and floated over.

A year after the aliens and the mew mews made peace, Tart was always found deep in thought or staring into space. His elder friends didn't really know what he was thinking about………………….but they had a slight idea.

"Hey Tart, what-cha thinking about?" Kish gave a tap on the dazed boy's shoulder.

"Huh? Wha-----oh hi Kish."

"So what-cha thinking about?" he asked again.

"Nothing………………nothing important," he added quickly, knowing that Kish would just ask again and again until he gets an answer.

"Oh?"

"Yes, now please move out of the way! I must get through!"

"Hmm…………….say what-cha want Tart, but I ain't buying it ya know?" the green haired alien grinned.

"Yea, yea, whatever Kish," Tart grumbled. He started to teleport away when his elder friend grabbed him.

"HEY! WAIT!"

"What now?"

"Hey, I just wanna tell ya that me and Pai got a surprise for ya!"

"Huh? Surprsie?"

**Ichigo……………………**

RING!

RING!

Ichigo jerked up from the sudden sound from inside her house. _Who could be calling?_ Quickly, the red haired girl unlocked the door and dashed to the living room to where the family phone was kept.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Hello? Is this Ichigo?"

"MASAYA!" the cat girl exclaimed. "Why did you call?"

"Umm………………I need to tell you something," he said quietly from the other line.

"Huh?" Ichigo frowned at the tone of her boy friend's voice.

"Umm……………………well………………..I need to tell you something."

**Back with Tart………………**

"You guys _what_?"

The three aliens were seated around in a circle.

"Yup, aren't you glad Tart?" Kish grinned.

"It was all Kish's idea," Pai muttered. "I never really agreed to it."

"Aww…………c'mon Pai, cut me some slack once in a while!" the green haired alien elbowed his friend in the arm.

"You guys are planning to _what_?" Tart asked in disbelief.

"Yup! You should be dancing around in joy now!" Kish said, turning his attention back to Tart.

* * *

**I didn't spill what happened to Purin that made her so gloomy. Lol. I bet I've got tons of grammer mistakes in there! It happens! My writing style is so horrible, so this fic might turn bad. Sorry, I tried my best. I won't be updating that much, so this chappie is for over a week, or more! So many fics, so little time! (sigh) I'm currently having lots of trouble with Lonely Nights. **


	3. NO

No hope

* * *

**(I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"No."

Kish and Pai both spun their heads at Tart in dismay.

"NO!" They stuttered, choking on saliva.

"No," their mate answered harshly.

"B-but w-what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean no?" Kish yelled.

The brown haired boy winced, uttering a growl in the process.

"I can choose to go or to NOT go, you can't make me!"

"But you have to come!" Kish said, getting frustrated. "You _have_ to!"

"Why?"

"Because . . . because we're going and you must come too!"

Tart crossed his arms, his face twitched into a serious expression. The ship seemed to swirl with heat at his temper.

"What makes you think you have the right to make me go back?"

"Because we're not leaving you here by yourself to be in charge of the ship!" the green haired alien screeched.

This made Tart even more irate._ What's the matter with him? If I don't want to go, then I won't go._

"What makes you think I can't handle it? I AM fourteen! Why are you still treating me like some kind of five year old?" he countered excitedly.

"Because I have to! You are acting like some stubborn jerk!"

"I am not stubborn! You are! You have to see your precious "love," don't you?"

Having failed to grasp control, Kish lunged at Tart shaking him roughly by the shoulders.

The two screamed and argued viciously until an angry Pai stomped in. His sudden burst of energy sent both of them falling to the ground in surprise.

"Enough!" he cried. His pale orbs dug into Tart's lens as he let out the words, freezing him in his spot. "Kish, let go of him, I understand your craziness on seeing your . . . _certain **friend**_ . . . but do be patient. You don't have to commit murder just for a glimpse of her face. And Tart . . ."

Tart stopped, staring at his older friend. Never had he seen him so cold. He was even more overwhelmed at his thunderous outburst.

"Tart, it's time for you to think better of things . . ."

"B-better?"

"You know what I mean," Pai said, burning into his eyes. "You have to let her be."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Don't interrupt! Don't try to deny things when every percent of it is TRUE!"

* * *

Nightttime Mistress: I HOPE YOU GOT A TERRIFIC SCORE ON YOUR EXAM! Gomen, Mistress-sama, but I failed to reply to you. I couldn't reach the computer for weeks due to the fact that it broke down. I love preview number "two" in your fic! Outstanding work! Again, I'm sure you'll do fine in the exam. You really have nothing to worry about! 

PURINxoxoROX: **I'm so sorry! **I had a thought about updating numerous times! But luck has not been very nice to me, I was stopped every time! You must be **really** angry at me, r-right?_** GOMEN!**_

Rae-elfin-warrior: YAY! Good to know there're another Purin and Tart fan out there! There are so few of them! NOO! Gummy army! WAAH! (cries)

Prettypinksugar: Hehe! Minipink is cute! You two are cute! It's fun to read such a cute review!

Kayra909: I don't think so. My writing skills still need improving.

shina-chan-kittykitty01: Writer's block is tasking control! Gomen!

spider fairy: I love that name! Maybe you should register!

Hannah Sievers : Not soon . . . this was four months ago! PURINxoxoROX did the math!

mitsuhime: Thank-you. But my writing still needs improvement. I suck!

Yokie: Okay, I think I'll check it out if I can. I still have problems in this new computer.

darksas: Yup, it is alittle confounding. I suck! t.t

KishxIchigo: YAY! A KishxIchigo fan!

Spaceman Spiff: Brain explosions, I've had plenty.

The reviews are not in order by the way. If I forget to reply to some of you, I think it's my fault. I'm in a big rush right now. This computer is driving me bananas! I think I'm alive . . . for now. I might go dead again. X.X

Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating! Things just keep coming up! I'm churning in circles! I did this chapter in a rush! So grammar mistakes, spelling, etc is very poor. I read over it a few times but I'm not really satisfied. I'll try to rewrite some stuff. This is only part of the chapter, something to show I'm still living. -.-;


End file.
